


Tarde o temprano

by SunshineVentura



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineVentura/pseuds/SunshineVentura
Summary: Apolo se encontraba mirando desde lo alto a la hermosa cazadora que con cada década, con cada siglo que pasaba lograba enamorarlo más, la observaba desde lo alto del cielo quería bajar y conquistarla pero aún podía recordar la fuerza con que se había reído aquel día...Apolo ha estado enamorado desde que era Lester de ella, ha pasado ya eones desde entonces. Es momento de ¿cortejarla? ¿podría Reyna sentir lo mismo?
Relationships: Apolo/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Tarde o temprano

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien lee esto por aquí, espero que lo disfruten... ¡Apoleyna es vida!

Apolo se encontraba mirando desde lo alto a la hermosa cazadora que con cada década, con cada siglo que pasaba lograba enamorarlo más, la observaba desde lo alto del cielo quería bajar y conquistarla pero aún podía recordad la fuerza con que se había reído aquel día, hace ya tanto tiempo, cuando él era mortal y le había propuesto su amor… ella no lo quiso, pero más que eso ella era una cazadora, no tenía permitido amar a nadie, él no cometería los mismos errores del pasado, no dejaría que por perseguir a la mujer que amaba, ella sufriera, no pasaría lo que paso con Dafne, ¡oh, Dafne!, pensar en ella todavía duele, Dafne y Jacinto sus dos grandes amores; y ahora se encontraba ahí frente a su tercer gran amor Reyna Ávila Ramírez-Arellano se veía tan fuerte y poderosa, dirigiendo a lado de Thalía a las cazadoras. No pudo resistir ver desde tan lejos y se acerco un poco más, la observo desde lo alto de un pino, mientras ella reía y de repente ella clavo la vista en su dirección, sabía que no lo podían ver, pero esa mirada hiso cosas en su interior que muchos años antes creyó muertas, de repente escucho que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y sorprendido volteo para ver que a su lado estaba su hermana, Apolo esperaba que ella se molestará y le gritara como siempre a cerca de molestar a sus cazadoras, en cambio lo que dijo fue:

\- ¿Realmente la amas? ¿no es solo un capricho hermanito? – fijo su imponente mirada en él, suspiro y la vio – Claro que la amo, ella es tan única, sabes que desde hace tiempo mi corazón le pertenece – una lagrima estuvo apunto de surcar sus mejillas, pero no se permitiría eso enfrente de su hermana – No te preocupes hermanita, no la molestaré – le dedico una radiante sonrisa pero Artemisa sabía leerlo, lo miro con el ceño fruncido y tomo una de sus manos, Apolo le devolvió un apretón y hubo una aire inigualable, una complicidad que solo puede haber entre hermanos, los dos se amaban y por eso Artemisa no podía ver a su hermano sufrir, aún recordaba cuanto le dolió pensar que podía perder a su hermano, su otra mitad, en ese entonces se prometió a si misma cuidar mejor de él. – espero no arrepentirme de esto, pero mira, no sé realmente si ella te ama o si tienes una oportunidad con ella, pero sé que eres sincero al decirme que la amas, puedes conquistarla – Apolo se sobresaltó y volvió a mirarla, por su rostro pasaron miles de emociones en un segundo, luego pregunto con incertidumbre - ¿a qué te refieres Artemisa?, ella es una de tus cazadoras – lo sé hermanito, pero toda regla tiene su excepción ¿no? – le dedico una tierna sonrisa – y siempre le doy a mi hermanito caprichoso, egocéntrico lo que quiere, claro que yo no puedo obligarla a amarte, solo digo que puedes cortejarla, si ella te ama no me opondré, no le quitare su inmortalidad, pero dejará de ser una de mis cazadoras… tampoco la mataré, no te haría ese daño – termino con un susurro, Apolo no tenía palabras, él el Dios de la poesía, sin palabras, ¡inaudito!, regreso la mirada a la cazadora, quien ahora tenía cierto pesar en su mirada, Apolo sabía que ella había perdido ya mucho, vivir para siempre tenía sus grandes desventajas, pensó en la oportunidad que se le presentaba, quería aparecer a su lado y llevársela, pero tenía miedo, ¿cómo podría ella amarlo? ¿qué pasaba si la perdía? No podría sobrevivir a otro dolor de ese tipo, “recuerda lo que es ser humano Apolo, recuérdalo”, la voz de Jason le susurro, extraño que aún después de tanto tiempo aún lo recordará, pero entonces pensó en la valentía de los humanos de amar, pensó en Percy, ese semidios que probablemente estaba en los Elíseos con Anabeth, o en su propio hijo que una vez le confesó su miedo por el amor -papá, él es como mi Dafne – dijo en un hilo de voz, llorando. Sin embargo, eso no lo desanimo lucho por el hijo de Hades cuando parecía que no había más camino y Nico por supuesto que amaba con el mismo fervor a su hijo, ellos se amaron tanto, a veces hablaba con Will, su hijo que le ayudo tanto cuando era solo Lester, él aún era feliz con Nico a su lado… recordó y recordó, y entonces entendió que vale la pena tomar el riesgo. Miro a su hermana y la abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos – te amo hermanita, y no lo digo solo porque hayas hecho esto por mi – le sonrió como el sol, él era el sol – gracias Artemisa – ella le devolvió la sonrisa – anda hermano no nos vamos a convertir en ese tipo de hermanos, todavía eres insoportable, y no te puedes fijar en ninguna otra cazadora además de Reyna – le dijo severa con burla en los ojos y así desapareció.

Pasaron algunos días y Apolo pensaba en que hacer, no quería que ella huyera y recordó que Artemisa le había pedido que no le mencionara a Reyna acerca de su conversación, al menos hasta que fuera necesario, entonces pensó que no tenía ningún plan, pero quiso seguir adelante; apareció cerca del campamento y justamente la vio, era de noche y supo que su hermana tendría un ojo sobre él, Reyna caminaba alejada del grupo, soltó un suspiro y una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas, a Apolo le partió el corazón verla así y se acerco tomando la forma de Lester, claro que sin acné y mantuvo sus eight-pack, después de todo esperaba que eso le ayudará a atraer su atención, Reyna sobresaltada lo vio - ¿Apolo? – El mismo – sonrió – ¿te puedo acompañar? – Artemisa se va a enojar porque estés aquí- contesto en cambio ella – y ¿quién le teme a mi hermanita? – le guiño un ojo y luego se puso serio – no quiero entrometerme pero te vi llorar? – termino en forma interrogante, y la vio con tanta ternura que el corazón de Reyna sin pensar dio un vuelco, que ella ignoro – hoy es un día triste siempre, ya sabes, ciertos días traen siempre nostalgia por personas que ya no están – contesto un tanto evasivamente – lo sé, también extraño a algunos mortales, sobre todo a Meg – miro sin ver al horizonte pensando en esa niña vestida de semáforo, era su mejor amiga, se aclaro la garganta y volvió a ver a Reyna- pero bueno, basta de lloriqueos, mejor festejemos por sus vidas, no se puede negar que a pesar de todo la mayoría tuvo lo que se podría decir buenas vidas – Reyna rio – claro que lo tuvieron – después lo miro - ¿por qué vienes en forma de Lester, Apolo? – él movió las manos nerviosamente – solo quería pasar a platicar, yo también tengo estados melancólicos, claro que compongo poemas, hermosos poemas o hermosas canciones para esos momentos – contesto vanagloriándose, esperando que ella apreciara sus habilidades – además creo que te caigo mejor de esta forma – comento distraídamente, Reyna sonrío – Apolo, la verdad me caes bien de todas formas – eso calentó el corazón de Apolo y por un segundo creyó realmente que ella podría ser la indicada para él – bueno es que soy irresistible, lo sé – le sonrío radiantemente y le guiño – Claro, y nada te impedirá seguir siendo egocéntrico – comento divertida… y así siguió hasta casi el amanecer, cuando Apolo se despidió – bueno es hora de que salga – comentó – buen viaje Apolo – y Apolo desapareció pero la siguió todo el día y compuso poemas y canciones, su corazón poco a poco revivía y era como tener 16 otra vez, claro que esos 16 en realidad eran como tres mil años, pero igual.

Pasaron varias semanas y ocasionalmente Apolo visitaba a Reyna, haciéndose cada vez más frecuentes sus visitas, y Reyna sentía que caía en un abismo cada vez más profundo, porque ¿cómo podía resistirse a todos los encantos del Dios? Aún más cuando aún conservaba todas las cosas que eran lindas de Lester, Apolo era un mejor Dios desde que volvió a serlo y aún sin quererlo conquistaba a Reyna… Hasta que un día después de algunos años que se sintieron como días en esa vida inmortal se dio cuenta que lo amaba, entro en pánico, pues sabía que como cazadora no podía amar a nadie menos al hermano de su señora, corrió al bosque en la noche y lloró como hace mucho no lloraba ahí la encontró Artemisa, que se sentó a su lado y le acarició la espalda como una madre a una hija - ¿qué te pasa? – cuestiono con voz dulce, Reyna alzo los ojos y luego de rodillas ante ella replico – ¡oh! Artemisa, mi señora, no merezco su perdón, me va a odiar por toda la eternidad, pero tengo que decir los deseos de mi corazón, de todos modos sé que se dará cuenta- dejo de hablar por un momento encontrando su valor dentro de sí, era una hija de Belona, era valiente por naturaleza, pensó hace tiempo que le faltaba alguien para estar completa hasta que llego Lester y le hiso darse cuenta que no necesitaba de nadie, decidió unirse a las cazadoras y fue más feliz de lo que nunca fue, aún cuando con el paso del tiempo perdió a sus amigos, perdió lo que amaba, fue su lugar, pero ahora ya no se sentía así, se había enamorado de Apolo y no porque fuera el pedazo que tanto buscaba, no era nada de lo que ella pensó que sería, desde el momento que le ayudo a darse cuenta que por si sola valía mucho, desde ese momento tuvo cierta admiración por él, que ahora con sus atenciones se convirtió en el más puro amor que había sentido, era como si sus almas estuvieran enlazadas, estando completos el uno sin el otro, pero se volverían invencibles si estuvieran juntos, tenía el presentimiento que sería más feliz aún de lo que nunca si eso pasaba, si ella y él pudieran estar juntos, alzó los ojos y le dijo eso y más a su señora, le dijo como el carácter de su hermano aún con sus mayores defectos que ella conocía si bien no del todo al menos la mayoría e inclusive le susurro sus miedos, de que él con la fama que tiene la viera a ella como una más de todas sus conquistas, que la dejará apenas la consiguiera, puso al descubierto su alma y pidió perdón por fallarle a Artemisa, pero esta le limpio sus lagrimas y se arrodillo a su lado – se cuales son mis reglas y todas juran al unirse a mi caza, sin embargo Reyna, amo a mi hermano, y claro que a ti también, todas mis niñas que me siguen tienen un poco de mi cariño, no les quisiera hacer ningún daño pero no perdono las fallas, no las dejo pasar – Reyna se estremeció, pero se quedo callada pues Artemisa no había dejado de hablar- sin embargo como le dije a Apolo, toda regla tiene su excepción, claro que sé que él ha estado visitándote muy frecuentemente, lo hiso con mi permiso, y si tu lo amas como él a ti, no me queda más que decir que les doy mi bendición, esta será la única excepción que haré por la eternidad, no la desperdicies, te dejo la decisión final a ti – le dio un abrazo y desapareció, dejando a Reyna sin saber que pensar, si había entendido bien, Artemisa le daba su bendición si formaba una relación con Apolo, algo parecido a la esperanza comenzó a surgir…

Cuando a la siguiente noche Apolo la visito, Reyna ya había tomado su decisión, se arregló y recordó los consejos de Circe, de hace ya tanto tiempo… cuando salió y dijo que iba a tomar aire al verla pasar Thalía la invito a unirse, Artemisa compartió una mirada cómplice – dejen que vaya, mientras debemos planear la estrategia, este es un monstruo que representara uno de nuestros más grandes retos… Reyna se sentó junto a un lago esperando la llegada de Apolo que no tardo tanto en aparecer, el aliento de Apolo se quedo atrapado en su garganta cuando la vio, se veía más hermosa que nadie en la faz de la tierra, ni siquiera Afrodita era nada a comparación, se sentó con galantería a su lado - ¿es una ocasión especial acaso? Te ves muy hermosa, “ Brillas cual el sol, más hermosa que una flor, tienes mi corazón” – declamo Apolo, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se puso ligeramente sonrojado – e-eso me refiero, yo… no es lo qu- fue callado con un beso, un beso que fue el mejor beso que todo lo que hubiera tenido, curo cada herida que no sabía que tenía, fruto del amor más fuerte que entre dos entes puede haber, el universo se detuvo y Apolo estaba seguro que no era una metáfora, fue como si el sol hubiera salido justo a media noche, aunque el era el sol así que técnicamente… bueno, fue un eterno segundo – también tienes mi corazón, si lo quieres – dijo tímidamente Reyna, ¡tímidamente! La chica más fuerte además de su hermana que había conocido, tan valiente y feroz, ¡¡se volvió tímida por él!! Su corazón no podía con tanto amor – eres lo que por miles de años he estado buscando- susurro Apolo, volviendo a juntar sus labios, mientras la luna sonreía.


End file.
